Un plongeon dans les ténebres
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Trois personnes auraient du êtres là et ne le sont pas . Leurs absences me pèsent cruellement sur le coeur! Comment Ginny Weasley vit sa rentrée en 6ième année à Poudlard sans Harry,Ron,Hermione à ses côtés ?


**Un plongeon dans les ténebres **

Author's note: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J..

Une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard mais Ginny se sent perdue et impuissante face à ce nouveau Poudlard.

*****

C'est avec un grand soulagement que je retrouve mon lit dans le dortoir des filles à Poudlard. Je vais enfin pouvoir être seule et faire le point sur la situation.C'est le jour de la rentrée et me voilà en sixième année. Je suis sensée préparer mes Aspics. Mais en toute honnetêté le coeur me manque. Je suis aux prises avec un terrible coup de cafard ce soir. Rien n'est plus pareil. Cette rentrée à été totalement différente des cinq dernières. Des changements se préparent c'est sur et certain.

Tout d'abord nous avons fait connaissance avec notre nouveau directeur, un directeur a côté de qui Dolores Ombrage paraît bien innofensive. Il nous a prévenus des nouveautés qu'il allait apporter au programme notament le retour des punitions corporelles et l'étude de la Magie Noire. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Comme je regrette la mort de Dumbledore. Plus que jamais nous aurions besoin de lui en tant que Directeur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit mort tué par cet horrible Severus Rogue. Oui comme vous le voyez tout cela ne présage pas une année scolaire se déroulant dans le calme et la quiétude. Un autre évenement relatif montre bien le nouvel état d'esprit des lieux : au moment de la Répartition seuls les Serpentards ont étés applaudis alors que les Griffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poussoufles ont rejoints leurs tables sous les hués et les sifflets des Serpentards. Quant à moi presque personne ne m'a adressée la parole seuls Neville et Luna m'ont rejoints dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Beaucoup d'anciens de ma classe ne m'ont pas encore saluée. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde nous traite, Neville, Luna et moi comme des parias? Ce sera un point à éclaircir plus tard.

Ensuite je suis inquiéte incroyablement inquiète car en-dehors de tous ces faits il manque trois personnes importantes à Poudlard. Trois personnes qui devraient être là en dernière année et qui n'y sont pas!! Et leurs absences me pèsent cruellement ce soir. Je me sentirais plus forte avec eux à mes côtés. Mais ils ont une mission à remplir, une mission confiée par Dumbledore à Harry et cette mission doit avoir un lien avec Voldemort. Cela je l'ai dévinée toute seule je ne suis pas totalement idiote même si on me laisse souvent dans l'ombre. J'espère seulement qu'ils réussiront et que leur absence ne sera pas trop fois encore je me sens mise de côté j'ai bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Ron mais en fidèle lieutenant de Harry il n'a rien dit.

Je peux pas vous dire comme cela m'a fait bizarre d'être toute seule dans le Poudlard Express, cela faisait cinq années que nous le prenions tous ensemble et là plus personne. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Je me sens de plus en plus perdue dans ce monde de plus en plus inquiétant. Tout change et pas dans le bon sens. C'est comme ci le monde plongeait dans un chaos total. La bataille du Ministère, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore, ma rupture avec Harry tous ces évenements que j'ai vécue m'ont fait grandir plus vite que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai beaucoup murie ces derniers temps je pense que c'est pourquoi j'ai du mal ce soir à envisager cette année scolaire avec joie et sérenité. Je me méfie à tort ou à raison. J'ai un pressentiment que quelque'chose de grave va se produire. Nous sommes après tout en guerre et c'est un fait à ne pas oublier. Il est possible qu'un jour nous ayons à défendre Poudlard contre une attaque mais cela les plus jeunes n'y croient pas et d'ailleurs ils sont trop jeunes pour bien mesurer le danger. Et les professeurs comme MacGonagall doivent donner le change, faire comme si rien de terrible ne se passait. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur de commencer l'étude de mes Apsics, je préfèrerais participer à une action. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là les bras croisés alors qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione devront faire façe à des dangers et des Mangemorts. Je veux qu'Harry soit fière de moi si un jour je le revois.

Harry qui m'a quitté pour accomplir son devoir, accompagné de son fidèle lieutenant Ron et de sa fidèle alliée Hermione. J'ai tellement peur pour eux, s'ils leur arriverait malheur ce serait affreux. Bien que ce ne soit pas le genre de chose que je dit souvent je le dit ici ce soir pour soulager mon coeur et ma conscience : je les aime tous les trois chacun à sa manière bien sûr.

Ron est mon frère celui dont je me sens le plus proche peut-être vu notre faible différence d'âge. Il a toujours été protecteur envers moi. Et même si cette protection me pesait l'année dernière ce soir je ressent un grand vide. Je me sens abandonnée, perdue, toute seule dans mon dortoir. En plus je dois prétendre face aux curieux qu'il est atteint d'éclabouille et en danger de mort. Un ingénieux plan pour éviter les soupçons et qu'il puisse être aux cotés de Harry comme il l'a toujours été. C'est pourquoi je l'appelle le fidèle lieutenant de Harry. Car c'est bien ce qu'il est. Il aura pu renoncer face aux dangers mais il est resté à ses côtés dans les moments les plus sombres. Je ne lui ai jamais dit bien sûr mais j'admire beaucoup sa loyauté envers son ami.

Hermione je la considère comme mon amie elle m'a toujours soutenue et guidée dans ma vie amoureuse. Je lui dois de pouvoir sortir avec Harry. C'est une sacrée fille, futée, perspicace et intelligente comme pas va beaucoup me manquer. J'espère pour elle que mon grand frère va ouvrir enfin les yeux et se décider à lui dire qu'il aime. Je voudrais que cela aille bien pour eux.

Que dire de Harry sinon que je l'aime à m'en faire mal. A chaque fois que je pense à lui mon coeur bat plus violemennt. J'ai mal pour lui et pour mal pour avons eu si peu de temps ensemble avant notre séparation et même si je sais qu'il veut avant tout me protéger je souffre encore de notre rupture. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le revoir un jour! Ai-je seulement le droit de penser à un avenir possible entre nous? Rien n'est moins sûr en ces temps difficiles.

Alors oui ce soir je cède à un brusque accès de découragement. Avec tous ces événements succesifs, je me sens perdue,abandonnée par mes amis, laissée pour broie du noir je plonge dans un monde de ténebres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vue dans ma vie plus d'horreurs que de merveilles. C'est comme si au-dessus de ma tête planait un grand nuage noir. Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon petit ami, mon frère et ma plus proche amie et cela me serre le coeur. Les reverrais-je seulement un jour? Je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me laisse aller sachant qu'après j'irai mieux. Je me rappelle une phrase de Dumbledore à propos des Détraqueurs : que lorsque nous avions peur il suffisait de savoir rallumer la lumière pour se sentir mieux. Soudain je me rappelle que j'ai encore deux amis proches dans cette école: Neville et Luna. J'ai plus confiance en eux qu'en n'importe qui d'autre de cette école. Ils étaient avec nous au Ministère de la Magie, se sont battus à nos côtés et tout deux sont des membres de l'A.D. Qui aurait cru que Neville se révelerait aussi courageux ? Il nous à tous demontrés au cours de ces deux dernières années qu'il était véritablement un Griffondor, courageux et loyal. Luna est quand à elle fantasque mais se battre ne lui fait pas peur.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Une idée fort inté sais que je pourrais compter sur eux, leur aide ne me fera pas défaut et mon idée ne sera pas pour leur déplaire j'en suis certaine. Oui allumer une lumière permet de se sentir mieux. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve. J'ai trouvée comment rallumée ma lumière et j'ai maintenant en tête un plan d'action. Quoi de meilleur pour chasser mon chagrin que de penser à remettre sur pied l'Armée de Dumbledore et organiser un nouveau réseau de résistance à Poudlard? Et me sentir ainsi utile ? Après tout je suis Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de Fred et Georges longtemps considérés commes les chahuteurs en chef de l'école. A moi maintenant de faire mes preuves et au diable le règlement!! Il est temps de passer à autre chose. De devenir adulte et de participer avec nos maigres moyens à la défense du Bien contre le Mal. Il ne sera pas dit aussi jeune que je soit que je n'aurais pas participer à la Lutte contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère de tout mon coeur que notre camp, le camp du Bien va l'emporter sur le Camp du Mal. Sinon la vie n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Pas de temps à perdre mes amis, je vais aller parler avec eux de mon idée et advienne que pourra. Tant qu'une lumière brillera, aussi petite soit-elle, les ténebres ne peuvent pas gagner. Nous les en empêcherons en rallumant toutes les lumières éteintes.

*****

Fin

Un petit com avec vos appréciations est le bienvenue!!

**Annie1117 **


End file.
